The Doll Story
by Lewej-Onics
Summary: One day in Mobious, a hedgehog is mistaken for another by the notorious Dr. Eggman. What will he do and what will happen to him? What will it change in their lives and others? Is this birth of a new puppet, pawn, a doll? Will be revamped eventually!


**Lewej-Onics: This is the first chapter of "The Doll Story" I hope you enjoy it, it's kinda violent, so to all you little kiddies; don't read it.**

I grabbed my laser blaster and shot it at him. He was a creation of that evil dude that you'd expect to do better then he did to destroy that damn hedgehog. Of course, he wasn't always bad, yet he was always bad.

Of course, you'd expect, or at least wanted that hedgehog to kill him. But it was the same on his side in a way, not to the fact because the evil Dr. was so good, but because it wasn't in Sonic's nature… maybe, who knows, but him of course.

"You bloody beauty!" Were the words of the great Dr.'s mouth. "But it's not over yet!"

From the smoke that seemed to take a long time to dissolve into pretty much nothing, came the one I at least attempted to destroy. Of course, metallic it was with strong plated armour, I didn't think it could resist such a blast. It seemed to just step towards me slightly with minor damage, I was surprised to see it still functioned properly as well that it actually still existed. It shot out its mighty arm, stretched it and grabbed me by the throat. I was in grave danger and I couldn't escape, I knew it wouldn't be the end yet. So I waited, in pain, I didn't exactly try to resist, but the grip was hard, I guess I pulled away a few times.

"Now, it's game over for you!" The maniac said, then laughing like a psychotic retard.

"I'm not this Sonic the Hedgehog! Please, let me go!" I cried out, almost welling up tears in my eyes. He just seemed to laugh like a psychotic retards again and continued yelling at me.

"You can't quite now, Sonic, Especially with lies!" The crazy scientist shouts and continued; "Just because I got you where I want you, doesn't mean you suddenly are free! You can't always win, Sonic! I will prevail eventually, and that time is now!"

His creation which had its firm, metallic grip on me seemed to have gripped tighter; I did then think it was the end. I shouted in pain as this robotic life form held me up in the air with a single metal hand, right then my whole life flashed before my eyes as my bones were being crushed by some robot of some evil mad man.

"Now... Sonic, if you don't tell me where the Chaos Emeralds are, I'll end you're pathetic little life." He demanded looking at me with his evil grin.

"What're you talking about? Chaos Emeralds? What are Chaos Emeralds?" I questioned in pain.

"Don't toy with me, Sonic! Now, for being a complete moron, I will punish you!" He replied evilly.

I was hopeless, I couldn't do anything, and everyone was hiding, so no one could help. I saw the robot's other mighty arm reach out to me, it firmly gripped my right arm. The mad Doctor then spoke:

"This is your punishment, Sonic." He said grinning. He then clicked as if telling the robot something.

Right then, I knew I was screwed, it stared at me for a good, few seconds while gripping my right arm tighter after each second that passed by. Then suddenly… There was no feeling of my right arm, but it hurt very much where my arm is, and I screamed in pain.

I realised then, it ripped of my arm without much effort. Blood spitted a little as it was ripped off. I started to cry and scream in pain. Blood was trickling down my body and dripping onto the asphalt road. The robot dropped my arm on the road and reach out to my right leg.

"Now tell me where the damn Chaos Emeralds are, Sonic!" He asked once again in mild anguish.

I was too afraid to say anything. But then I could feel the grip of the robot's hand getting tighter on my leg, ready to pull of another limb.

I looked at Eggman, his expression seemed to lower as he stared at me through his blue glasses, it seemed to turn into a slight frown, like he realised something.

"You… You are not Sonic, are you?" he asked me in a confused tone of voice.

I just shook my head fast and spoke; "No… I've been… trying to tell you…" The pain from my left shoulder where an arm was connected not that long ago grew.

"Hmm, you look a lot like Sonic, and you sound a lot like him, but now I realise it, you are too young to be Sonic." He then ordered the robot to put me on the ground. "Goodbye now, I might see you some other time. I think I'll call an ambulance."

He called an ambulance for some reason when he was meant to be a crazy mad-man. The ambulance did actually come, surprisingly. The mad Doctor flew away in his crazy contraption.

But why was Eggman acting nicely after realising the truth? Leverage of course. He'd owe Eggman in a way, but yet, wouldn't you suspect him hating Eggman, right? Let's find out.

Later I woke up in a hospital bed; I must've been unconscious for awhile. My right arm felt a little odd, it was as if… Wait! My right arm? I sat up and looked to my right.

A metallic arm had replaced my one that was ripped off. The head surgeon, Hiroma, told me about my new arm, he told me it had some new capabilities as well as it was very strong, it was the first time he had to do this with someone, he said my old arm's bone was broken badly and couldn't be mended. But now, I'd have to get use to my new arm.

"Thanks, Hiroma, I'll see you later!" I called to the surgeon.

"Goodbye Ionn, and good luck with your new arm!" Hiroma replied. "I hope he'll be okay, as well as that arm… I wonder who sent us the components and such for it… Ah well, I hope he goes well." Hiroma said to himself as he head back to his place where he should be.

**Lewej-Onics: Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my newer story that I've been writing, wait 'til the next chapter if you liked it to find out more about Ionn and his odd life.**


End file.
